


Weapons play

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights)



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jedi padawan, Male-Female Friendship, POV Third Person, Sparring, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparring with Jarael reminds him of sparring with Master Draay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons play

It was possible that Jarael was a better teacher than Lucian Draay. Zayne had to wonder how much of that was because his Master had simply lost interest in teaching him when he consistently failed to harness the Force, the most fundamental of a Jedi's abilities. A smack to the side of his head brought him back to reality.

"Be mindful of your surroundings," she said, with a grin. Fighting was natural to her, or seemed to be. Sometimes he envied that. "No daydreaming."

"You sound like my Master," he replied ruefully, rubbing the growing lump on his temple, moving to counter her attempt to circle around him. Sweat ran between his shoulder blades, soaking his clothes.

"Then shouldn't you have learnt by now, Zayne?" She leapt at him, her staff flashing sparks as it scraped along the edge of his lightsaber.

He spun, deftly, sideways and out of her reach. "I have. Did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Show me you're a Jedi," she said, pursuing him inexorably, teeth bared ferally. "And not some whiny little boy."


End file.
